


Dzieci pierwszej wojny

by janaeltoho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janaeltoho/pseuds/janaeltoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wydarzenia po 7 tomie, kanon poszedł się paść na łąkę :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Serdecznie dziękuję moim betom za wytrwałość i odwagę. antananarywa i Jasmin Kain :serce: 

W tekście znajdują się wulgaryzmy, jest mowa o seksie (nic graficznego) i trochę dramatów

 

Dzieci pierwszej wojny

 

 

Rok 2003

Dzieci pierwszej wojny, poczęte i wychowane w strachu. Dzieci, których dzieciństwo przypadało na lata świetności Voldemorta. Mali wojownicy, bohaterowie dnia codziennego, zasypiający na zapłakanych poduszkach za każdym razem, gdy ojciec wychodził na nocną akcję. Pierwsza wojna w czarodziejskim świecie przypadła nieco ponad trzy dekady po mugolskiej drugiej wojnie światowej. Obie były niemalże równie krwawe. Mimo zachowania pełnej ostrożności i wszelkich możliwych zabezpieczeń wojna nie dotknęła jedynie niemagicznych, podczas ataków i bombardowań zginęło również wielu czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego. Wiek dwudziesty był jednym z najbardziej burzliwych i okrutnych w całej historii magii. Rodzice i ich potomstwo – niemowlęta skąpane we krwi ofiar. Dzieci, które rosną w porze niepokoju, w przyszłości rzadko dosięga strach. 

Londyn lat osiemdziesiątych nie był miastem, które naznaczone było piętnem wojennym. Ludność osiągnęła upragnioną stabilizację i spokojne, normalne życie. Mieszkanie na przedmieściach pozornie było rajem. Mała Hermiona nie znała wojny, nigdy nie dotknęła jej rozpacz po utracie bliskiej osoby w wyniku konfliktu czy nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Nie zdarzyło się, by drżąca z przerażenia śledziła wiadomości ze świata. Nie dostawała konwulsji za każdym razem, gdy rodzice spóźniali się z powrotem z pracy. Hermiona była szczęśliwym dzieckiem i takie dzieciństwo obiecała zapewnić swojemu przyszłemu potomstwu. Po zwycięstwie nad Voldemortem Granger kontynuowała naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, mimo jawnych kpin Rona. Sam Hogwart nie znaczył dla niej tak wiele jak kwestia ukończenia szkoły. Prawdę mówiąc, Ministerstwo poszło na rękę bohaterom i ofiarom wojny, od dorosłych czarodziejów nie było wymagane pełne wykształcenie, jakie oferowała szkoła. Minister, poddany presji, zezwolił na zorganizowanie kursów doszkalających, a studiom istniejącym od dawna, np. dla aurorów, poszerzono zakres obowiązujących zasad i materiału do opanowania.

Dla Hermiony naturalną kwestią było przejście z idealnej uczennicy Hogwartu, przez idealną praktykantkę i stażystkę, po pełnoprawną i również idealną, perfekcyjnie zorganizowaną pracownicę Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Zamierzała połączyć to z byciem wspaniałą matką i oddaną żoną. To, że po drodze zapisała się na kartach nowej historii magii jako jedna z wybawicielek i bohaterka czarodziejskiego świata, nie zachwiało jej planów. Wszystko miało wydarzyć się właśnie w ten sposób, od początku do końca. Z czasem związek Granger i Weasleya stał się oczywistym następstwem ich wieloletniej przyjaźni. Po tym wszystkim, co wspólnie przeszli, była to jedna z niewielu opcji przyszłości. Okres ich narzeczeństwa i początek małżeństwa był szczęśliwym czasem dla obojga. Hermiona kochała Rona, jednak najbardziej kochała siebie i mimo ślubu zależało jej na samorealizacji i dążeniu do celu. Czasem mówiła mężowi, że jest jej pierwszą i ostatnią myślą w ciągu dnia. Nigdy nie stał się jednak jedyną, gdyż ona była po prostu Hermioną. Od końców skręconych włosów, po czubki niepomalowanych - była po prostu Hermioną. Bardzo ambitną, niekiedy aż za bardzo, niezwykle zaangażowaną i świadomą swojej wartości.

 

Listopad

\- Ronaldzie, proszę, bądź rozsądny.  
Kobieta odstawiła szklankę na stół, uczyniła to z takim rozmachem, że wylała z naczynia część płynu. Rozejrzała się po swojej jasnej, przestronnej kuchni. Hermiona nie dopuściłaby do tego, by coś w jej mieszkaniu było brudne i zaniedbane. Machnęła różdżką, usuwając ze stołu plamę po herbacie. Mimo że od ślubu jej i Rona minęło kilka lat, to nadal było „jej mieszkanie”. Jedynym niepasującym do wystroju kuchni elementem była ruda czupryna Ronalda, która nijak zgrywała się z pastelowo błękitnym odcieniem kafelków.  
\- Ron… - zaczęła ponownie, gdy tylko opanowała ściekającą z blatu wodę.  
\- Hermiono – żachnął się mężczyzna, podnosząc się powoli z krzesła. – Dobrze wiesz, że nareszcie stać nas na to, żeby utrzymać dziecko.  
Teraz, kiedy podpisałem umowę, mogę jako auror, otrzymać więcej zleceń. I mógłbym popracować też na boku, jeśli sytuacja by tego wymagała. Gdybyś tylko się zgodziła, moglibyśmy sprzedać to mieszkanie i kupić coś większego. Albo zbudować domek niedaleko Nory, mama ucieszyłaby się, gdyby mogła pomóc nam przy dzieciach. Wiesz, że teraz jedyną radością są dla niej wnuki, za rzadko tam bywamy.

Kobieta nadal siedziała przy stole, przesuwała palcami po krawędzi szklanki. Odczekała spokojnie, aż jej mąż skończy mówić i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. To nie była ich pierwsza rozmowa na ten temat i powoli zaczynał ją irytować upór Ronalda. Zdawała sobie oczywiście sprawę z jego pragnienia zostania ojcem, lecz jej cele były troszkę inne. Przynajmniej na ten moment ich wspólnego życia. Teraz zaczęło jej się wydawać, że może nie do końca omówili je przed zawarciem małżeństwa. Całkiem prawdopodobna stała się też kwestia tego, że nigdy nie poinformowała męża o braku instynktu macierzyńskiego, który kłócił się z weasleyowską tradycją wielodzietności. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie padło między nimi pytanie: gdzie i co będziesz robić za dziesięć lat? Podejrzewała jednak, że na tym etapie ich odpowiedzi mogłyby diametralnie różnić się od siebie.  
\- Daj spokój – przerwała mu, zniecierpliwiona. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że dopiero niedawno zaczęłam pracę i to, czy ją zatrzymam, zależy od mojej dyspozycyjności i tego, czy będę mogła spędzać w biurze szesnaście godzin na dobę. Gdzie w tym czasie mam umieścić ciążę, a potem opiekę nad dzieckiem? Między Ministerstwem, gotowaniem, sprzątaniem i słuchaniem o tym, jakie wspaniałe jest uganianie się za pozostałymi śmierciożercami, na sen pozostaje mi jakieś pięć godzin dziennie. Nie oczekuję od ciebie, że bardziej zaangażujesz się w życie domowe, wiem, jakie obowiązki na tobie spoczywają, dlatego uważam, że decyzja o dziecku jest dla nas zdecydowanie przedwczesna.  
\- Ale Hermiono, moi rodzice w naszym wieku…

I wtedy wybuchła wojna. Postronni obserwatorzy mogliby twierdzić, że nie dorównywała potyczkom czarodziejów w ’98, lecz Ronald Weasley odebrał to troszkę inaczej, był pewien, że przez długi czas będzie odczuwał konsekwencje tego starcia. Dla Rona matka była wzorem kobiety idealnej, takiej, którą każda żona, żona przy zdrowych zmysłach, powinna naśladować lub przynajmniej wyrażać chęć pozostania w przyszłości kopią Molly Weasley. Jego siostra, Ginny, była akurat w ciąży. Nie dość, że nie zgłaszała niezadowolenia, to bardzo chwaliła sobie swój stan i nie wykluczała w przyszłości posiadania większej ilości potomków. Ostatecznie Ginny rodziła dzieci rok po roku, aż do trzeciego (nad czym bardzo ubolewała), kiedy to zdrowie odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa. W związku z powyższym, Ron uważał postawę małżonki za co najmniej nieodpowiednią, a czasami wręcz godną pogardy.

Ron zatrzymał się na środku kuchni, do tej pory spacerował niespokojnie i bawił się swoją różdżką. Mimo tego, że wyrósł już z wieku nastoletniego, jego ramiona i nogi nadal były trochę za długie, ktoś ze zbyt bujną wyobraźnią mógłby porównać go do wyrośniętego pająka. Biorąc pod uwagę jego wyjątkowy lęk przed tymi stworzeniami, porównanie owo stawało się jeszcze zabawniejsze. Hermiona przyjrzała mu się, nie ukrywając lekkiego obrzydzenia, jakie pojawiło się na jej twarzy. Też nie lubiła pająków. 

Mężczyzna patrzył, jak jego żona wstaje z fotela. Zrobiła to powoli. Bardzo, bardzo wolno odłożyła różdżkę na stół. Gdyby trzymała ją w ręce, mogłoby dojść do czynów, których bardzo by później żałowała.   
\- Ronaldzie Weasley! – powiedziała przeciągając sylaby i delikatnie podnosząc głos. Nie krzyczała, nie musiała krzyczeć, by wywrzeć na mężu wrażenie. Mężczyzna rozpoznawał zmiany, jakie występowały w jej twarzy tuż przed wybuchem niekontrolowanej złości. – Czy ja jestem twoją matką? A może wyglądam bądź zachowuję się jak ona? Co ty sobie, do cholery, wyobrażasz?! – Hermiona wbiła palce w krawędź stołu, kostki jej dłoni zbielały.

Słowa żony wwierciły mu się w mózg, jej wzrok przeszył go na wylot. Uświadomił sobie, że znowu czeka go tydzień snu na niewygodnej kanapie.

*

Po pracy Ronald wracał do czystego, zadbanego mieszkania, wypełnionego książkami i zapachem lawendowych świec.W lodówce lub piekarniku znajdował przygotowany posiłek. Czasem, z powodu natłoku obowiązków, nie udawało mu się wrócić z pracy na tyle wcześnie, by zastać Hermionę przytomną i nawiązującą werbalny kontakt. Jego młoda żona wracała po kilkunastogodzinnej zmianie do domu, często transmutowała zamówioną w mugolskim barze pizzę w normalny, pożywny i zdrowo wyglądający posiłek, po czym odkładała go dla męża. Nie była z tego dumna, lecz usprawiedliwiała się natłokiem obowiązków i brakiem talentu do sporządzenia czegoś jadalnego w czasie krótszym niż kilka godzin. Ron udawał, że nie zauważa różnicy między domowym klopsem z ziemniakami a pizzą zmienioną zaklęciem w zapiekankę z brokułami. 

Tu, gdzie teraz się znalazł, było inaczej. Ron potknął się w ciemnym, zagraconym przedpokoju i wyrżnął na podłogę jak długi.  
-Oż, na pełne cudów gacie Merlina! – krzyknął. Z jednej ręki wypadła mu walizka, z drugiej neseser, różdżka wbiła się w bliżej nieokreślone miejsce w okolicy żeber.  
Drzwi do sypialni państwa Weasley otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. W progu, odziana w bury, stary szlafrok, stanęła Molly. Przyjrzała się z troską swemu dziecku, leżącemu na podłodze i klnącemu cicho pod nosem.  
\- Chodź, synu, podgrzeję ci zupę – powiedziała i skierowała się do kuchni.

*

Gabinet, w którym pracowała, był niewielkim pomieszczeniem ze ścianami pomalowanymi na surową, czystą biel i jasnymi drzwiami. Miało to optycznie powiększyć tę klitkę bez okna, lecz Hermionę nie tak łatwo było oszukać. Wiedziała, że jeśli będzie sumienna i pracowita, zasłuży na coś lepszego. Nie chciała zgodzić się na wspaniałe, wygodne biuro na drugim piętrze Ministerstwa, które otrzymać miała tylko za to, że była przyjaciółką Harry’ego Pottera. To irytowało ją chyba najbardziej. Sądziła, że po wojnie będzie mogła zostać po prostu Hermioną Granger. Nie przyjaciółką Wybrańca, nie dziewczyną Weasleya, nie jedną ze Złotej Trójki i nie bohaterką wojny. Tylko Hermioną, która otrzymuje od życia to, na co sama sobie zapracuje. 

Ułożyła dokumenty alfabetycznie w przegrodach, zasunęła szufladę, przetarła blat biurka i z głośnym westchnieniem ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Miała za sobą wyjątkowo ciężki dzień w Departamencie i naprawdę nie miała siły wracać do domu. Zwłaszcza że od dwóch dni mieszkanie było puste, Ron nie wytrzymał ciszy i wyprowadził się na kilka dni do Nory. Nie, żeby jakoś specjalnie jej to przeszkadzało, ale wiedziała, z jaką reakcją rodziny może się liczyć. Na kolejnym proszonym obiedzie u Molly nasłucha się wielu cierpkich słów na swój temat. Swoje kontakty z teściową uważała za poprawne, a czasem nawet przyjazne, jednakże po każdej z małżeńskich kłótni matka Rona przez jakiś czas traktowała ją chłodno, a w gorszych przypadkach patrzyła na nią jak na coś obrzydliwego, znalezionego w zupie. Hermiona nie oczekiwała od pani Weasley bezwarunkowej miłości, lecz takie sytuacje bolały ją szczególnie. Starsza pani Weasley Harry’ego i Angelinę traktowała jak swoje własne dzieci, poza tym Potter od lat cieszył się jej szczególnym uwielbieniem. Pozycja Hermiony plasowała się gdzieś na szarym końcu za Fleur, która zdobyła względy teściowej rodząc jej piękne wnuczęta. W związku z tym sytuacja młodej pani Weasley nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ponownie i zgasiła lampkę znajdującą się na biurku. Było już grubo po dziewiątej, a w domu czekał na nią tylko rozwścieczony samotnością kot i zimna pizza. Życie po wojnie nie było najweselsze.

*

Prorok Codzienny– 29 listopada 2003 r.  
DracoMalfoy pod stałą obserwacją aurorów!  
Od naszego londyńskiego informatora dowiedzieliśmy się, że DracoMalfoy (l.23) został zatrzymany podczas swej wieczornej wyprawy do Banku Gringotta. Szczegóły samej akcji nie są nam znane, lecz na syna śmierciożercy - Lucjusza Malfoya (l. 49) padło podejrzenie o chęć zagarnięcia majątku rodziny Lestrange. Podobno mężczyzna uważa się za jedynego spadkobiercę rodu Blacków, Lestrangów i Malfoyów. Według naszych informacji, skarbiec Bellatriks Lestrange został skonfiskowany przez Ministerstwo i po przeprowadzeniu wszelkich badań oraz zastosowaniu dostępnych środków bezpieczeństwa ma on zostać przekazany Andromedzie Tonks, siostrze Bellatriks. Procedury trwają już pięć lat i nic nie zapowiada przyspieszenia tej sprawy. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora (28 listopada, około północy) po przesłuchaniu młody Malfoy został wypuszczony na wolność, lecz przydzielono mu dwóch przeszkolonych aurorów, którzy mają za zadanie śledzić każdy jego krok. Nie wiemy, co mogło zmusić mężczyznę do podjęcia takich kroków. Czyżby Malfoyom groziło bankructwo? Czy ich szlachetny ród skazany jest na upadek? Tego dowiemy się już niedługo!  
Rita Skeeter

Rudowłosa odłożyła gazetę na stół i spojrzała na męża. Siedział po drugiej stronie kuchni, skulił się w fotelu i przysypiał, próbując złapać ostatnie minuty odpoczynku.  
\- Harry, co się wczoraj działo? Czytałeś Proroka? – zapytała głośnym, natarczywym szeptem.  
\- Widziałem, jak zwykle pieprzą głupoty. Malfoy przesadził z Ognistą, z tego, co wiem, nie pierwszy raz – odpowiedział, przeciągle ziewając. - Wydzierał się pod Gringottem, że go popamiętają i takie tam. Zabraliśmy go na posterunek, podaliśmy eliksir trzeźwości i eskortowałem go z Ronem do domu. Ot, cała historia. Rita znowu popisała się wyobraźnią?  
\- Oczywiście – przytaknęła mu Ginny z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna nie była całkowicie przekonana co do prawdomówności męża. Odkąd zaszła w ciążę, był nadmiernie opiekuńczy, mimo że niewiele czasu spędzał w domu. Usiadła mężowi na kolanach, poprawiła mu na nosie okulary i wtuliła się w jego roboczą, aurorską szatę. Harry mruknął z niezadowoleniem, ale po chwili zreflektował się i objął żonę.  
\- Kochanie, zafiukamy dziś wieczór do Nory? Mama pisała, że Ron znowu u nich nocuje, chciałabym z nim pogadać…  
\- Jeśli skończę o jakiejś przyzwoitej godzinie, to z przyjemnością, ale uważam, że powinnaś dać mu spokój. Problemy jego i Hermiony to nie nasza sprawa, poza tym wiesz, że nie możesz się denerwować. Mały Potter nie potrzebuje stresu, potrzebuje snu, jedzenia i wypoczętej matki, która za kilka miesięcy będzie spędzała przy nim całe noce.

Ginny prychnęła, lekko rozjuszona. Dbanie o szczęście i zgodę w rodzinie uważała za jeden ze swoich obowiązków. Chwilowo zrezygnowała z pracy zawodowej na rzecz macierzyństwa i nudziła się ogromnie. Hermiony, Rona i męża praktycznie nie widywała, każde z nich zajęte było swoją karierą i jedyne zainteresowanie, jakie czasem wykazywali, dotyczyło jej ciąży i samopoczucia. Towarzystwo Angie i Fleur nudziło ją niemiłosiernie. Francuzka była zwyczajnie nieznośna z tą swoją urodą, wdziękiem i perfekcją, a Angelina… O drugiej bratowej szkoda było nawet mówić. Wszystkie swoje siły i myśli skupiała na tym, by nareszcie zajść w ciążę. Wiecznie widywało się ją z nogami opartymi o ścianę i z biodrami ułożonymi wysoko na poduszkach. Tak, to z pewnością pomoże. Molly wiecznie powtarzała, że wystarczy po prostu odrobina zaangażowania. W jej wypadku to się sprawdziło. Siedem razy.

Jesteśmy dorośli, już tego nie powstrzymamy. Skończyły się beztroskie, wielogodzinne rozmowy o quidditchu, granie w Eksplodującego durnia i szachy czarodziejów. Skończyło się upijanie Ognistą z okazji urodzin i rocznic śmierci przyjaciół. Nie potrzebowali już otumanienia, byli wystarczająco nieprzytomni z powodu braku snu i z przepracowania.  
\- Zdążysz zjeść?  
\- Nie, może jak wrócę. Skoczę do Biura wypełnić raporty i uciekam z Ministerstwa, wieczorem odwiedzimy rodziców – Harry pocałował żonę na pożegnanie i aportował się z cichym trzaskiem.

 

*

Czasem w duchu Hermiona zazdrościła Ginny takiego męża. Harry był rozważny, odważny i cechował się niezłomnym charakterem. Wyszedł na błonia Hogwartu bez niczyjej zachęty i postanowił poświęcić swoje życie za cały czarodziejski świat. Harry, tak samo jak jego przyjaciółka, poświęcał na pracę dużo czasu i rozumiał wiążące się z tym konsekwencje, jednocześnie doceniał poświęcenie żony i darzył ją ogromnym szacunkiem. Harry nigdy nie zostawiłby ukochanej w obliczu śmierci, nie zrezygnowałby z przyjaźni na rzecz swoich słabości i zazdrości. Hermiona podziwiała Harry’ego.

W życiu pani Weasley zdarzały się takie wieczory, gdy leżała sama w łóżku, wpatrywała się w sufit i zazdrościła męża Angelinie. George, mimo wojny i całego jej okrucieństwa, w pewien sposób wciąż był piętnastoletnim chłopcem uczęszczającym do Hogwartu i opracowującym z bratem receptury na nowe Dowcipy. Bitwa o szkołę nie wyrządziła mu takiej krzywdy jak Fredowi. Jego brat bliźniak był słaby, podobny w tej kwestii do Ronalda. Nic dziwnego, Angelina wybrała silniejszego brata, tego, który prawie się nie zmienił. Angelina była sentymentalna i nie lubiła zmian. Hermiona szanowała to, w jaki sposób objawiło się bohaterstwo George’a.

Hermiona zazdrościła Molly Weasley tego, że umiała bezgranicznie kochać. Dlatego właśnie wstała z fotela i zafiukała do Nory. Kochała Rona na swój własny sposób i była zwyczajnie po ludzku zmęczona tą miłością. Sieć Fiuu otworzyła się, zionąc czarną dziurą. Kobieta śmiało wkroczyła w ciemność, powtarzając w myślach to, co chciała powiedzieć mężowi. Plan wypowiedzi rozsypał się jak popiół na dywaniku przed kominkiem w domu teściów, gdy Molly oschle powitała Hermionę.  
\- O, witaj… Kochaniutka. Ron akurat jest w trakcie jedzenia kolacji, więc jeśli zechciałabyś chwileczkę poczekać, aż skończy, na pewno byłby wdzięczny.  
\- Mamo, to zajmie tylko chwilę, przyszłam, żeby zabrać Rona na kolację do DOMU – dziewczyna potraktowała teściową wymuszonym uśmiechem i ominęła ją, kierując się do kuchni.

Molly starała się nie być kobietą wścibską, nigdy nie chciała zostać nadopiekuńczą matką. Różnie jej to wychodziło, dobrze pamięta, że w młodości inaczej wyobrażała sobie swoją przyszłość. Jednak macierzyństwo miała we krwi, hodowała w sobie nieskończone pokłady miłości, a szczęście jej dzieci i wnucząt z czasem stało się dla niej najważniejsze. Może właśnie dlatego nie odczuła wyrzutów sumienia, gdy ukryta za drzwiami podsłuchiwała rozmowę najmłodszego syna z małżonką. Czuła się do tego wręcz zobowiązana. Cicho, prawie bezszelestnie oparła się o framugę drzwi, na której zaznaczone były kreski porównujące wzrost jej dzieci, zrobiła je dwadzieścia lat wcześniej. Z kuchni dobiegł ją żałośnie brzmiący szept.  
\- Skarbie, wróć ze mną do domu. Pusto tam bez ciebie, to już trwa zbyt długo.  
\- Nazywasz domem to sterylnie czyste laboratorium, w którym nie ma miejsca na moje pragnienia? – stanowczy, podniesiony głos syna ucieszył matkę. Nie był przecież taką pierdołą, za jaką uważała go żona. Molly wychowała mężczyznę.  
\- Ronald, daj spokój. Wiesz, wzięłam sobie kilka godzin urlopu jutro. Moglibyśmy razem zjeść kolację, obejrzeć jakiś dobry film…   
Oczami wyobraźni Molly widziała skuloną Hermionę, świadomą swojej winy i gotową ukorzyć się, a może nawet przystać na pomysł powiększenia rodziny. Była dumna ze swojego dziecka. Skoro rozmowy nie wywarły na dziewczynę żadnego wypływu, nie uważała, by szantaż był czymś niepoprawnym. Zwłaszcza w tak istotnej kwestii!   
\- Ron, proszę.

Gdy razem wchodzili w zielone płomienie, starsza pani Weasley zarejestrowała, że synowa straciła nieco ze swej władczej postawy. Było to wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące, mimo to pożegnanie pozostawiło gorzki posmak porażki. Nie była głupia, wiedziała, że drzwi w mieszkaniu syna nie przestaną trzaskać.

 

*  
\- Pójdziemy do mnie?  
Może gdyby nie była taka pijana, przemyślałaby tę kwestię. Facet był uroczy i całkiem przystojny, ale rudzi nie byli w jej guście. Naprawdę nie chciała przespać się z pierwszym napotkanym w barze mężczyzną. Chociaż właściwie to z takim zamiarem przyszła do Dziurawego Kotła, ale to było kilka godzin wcześniej, zanim upiła się w karygodny i nieprzyzwoity sposób. Tydzień temu rzucił ją narzeczony, do tej pory płakała, ale uznała, że czas się pozbierać. Zespół stresu pozwiązkowego najlepiej leczy się alkoholem i jakimś przystojnym chłopcem. Powinna zmniejszyć ilość punktu pierwszego, a podwoić punkt drugi.  
\- Mm… Wiesz, dzisiaj… Dzisiaj nie – potrząsnęła głową i podniosła się chwiejnie. – Cholera, upiłam się.  
\- To nie podlega dyskusji – mężczyzna dopił szybko drinka, zgasił papierosa i złapał blondynkę pod rękę. – Skoro nie do mnie, to powiedz mi chociaż, gdzie mieszkasz. Odprowadzę cię.  
\- Tuż przy Oksfordzkiej. Masz na imię Fred, prawda?

Mężczyzna kiwnął rudą głową i poprowadził dziewczynę do wyjścia. Wieczór nie kończył się tak, jak sobie to planował, lecz w drodze powrotnej zamierzał zaopatrzyć się jeszcze w Ognistą i dokończyć dzieła chwilowego zapomnienia. Czasem bardzo chciał, żeby ktoś uratował go przed nim samym.


	2. 2

Grudzień

Początek grudnia w Anglii był wyjątkowo ciepły. Hermiona szła przez wilgotny, zamglony Londyn, wracała do domu po kolejnym, wyczerpującym dniu. Dzisiaj wcale się nie spieszyła, szła powoli, pozwalając sobie na półgodzinne myślenie o niczym. Ludzie rzadko doceniali właściwości samotnych spacerów, podczas których można było w ciszy i spokoju poukładać sobie w głowie wszystko, co nie znalazło jeszcze swojego miejsca. Kobieta traktowała swój umysł jak bibliotekę. Każda „książka”- informacja, wspomnienie czy plan miała swoje przydzielone miejsce, regał z odpowiednią literą alfabetu i półkę z numerkiem. Czasem śmiała się z tego urealniania świadomości, a później poważniała i szukała czasu na uporządkowanie tak obszernego księgozbioru.

Minęły dwa tygodnie zanim sprawy rodzinne przybrały normalny obrót, a Ron przestał się boczyć o wszystko. Przywykła do jego dziecinnych zachowań, a niektóre nawet lubiła, dodawały uroku Weasleyowi. W domu przywitał ją zapach jedzenia, pomyślała, że pierwszy raz od wieków Ron wrócił wcześniej i postanowił coś upichcić. Zaskoczona i niedowierzająca, skierowała się do kuchni by poznać źródło smakowitej woni. Jedyną osobą, której nie spodziewała się wieczorem, w środku tygodnia, w swoim mieszkaniu była Ginevra Potter ubrana w błękitny fartuszek, z włosami związanymi w niski węzeł, mieszająca zawzięcia zawartość największego garnka, jaki posiadała Hermiona.

\- Hermiono, nareszcie! – zawołała uradowana młodsza kopia Molly, a pod panią Weasley ledwo zauważalnie ugięły się nogi. – Przyleciała sowa od Billa, pewnie ma do ciebie jakąś sprawę Gringotta. Ron fiukał i mówił, że dzisiaj raczej nie uda mu się wrócić na noc, wziął ze sobą Harry’ego, więc postanowiłam cię odwiedzić. Strasznie nie lubię spędzać wieczorów w samotności. Wiesz, teraz, kiedy oczekujemy małego Jamesa, mam ostatnie okazje, by spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi bez wyjącego, ciągle głodnego tobołka.

Hermiona opadła na krzesło i wysłuchała Ginny, która pierwszą część tyrady wygłosiła na jednym wdechu. Zapowiadała się ciężka noc.

Cześć Dziewczyno,  
Znajdź dla mnie jutro chwilę przed południem.   
Gobliny mi trują, żebym załatwił w Departamencie pewne pozwolenie.   
Pomyślałem, że najlepiej u Ciebie, wiele czasu nie zajmę.  
Rączki całuję,  
Twój ulubiony szwagier

 

Hermiona włożyła pergamin do kieszeni i przyglądała się, jak uśmiechnięta pani Potter podała do stołu.

*

Bill nie bez trudu odnalazł gabinet bratowej. Ukryty w głębi korytarza, gdzieś na samym końcu Ministerstwa. „Toż dojście tutaj zabiera człowiekowi pół dnia” pomyślał. Stanął przed białymi drzwiami opatrzonymi tabliczką:

„Hermiona Granger – Weasley. Tuż pod nią, wprost na drzwiach ktoś dopisał: rzeczy niemożliwe załatwia od ręki, cuda z niewielkim opóźnieniem”. Roześmiał się głośno i zapukał do drzwi. 

\- Witaj, dziewczynko. Przyniosłem kawę, liczę, że będzie nam się dzięki niej lepiej współpracowało – rzekł i usiadł na wprost bratowej, która zaczęła przesuwać sterty dokumentów tak, by móc widzieć chociaż głowę swojego gościa. – O, widzę, że zarobiona jesteś. Nie będę ci długo przeszkadzał.  
\- Bill, proszę, zostań jak długo możesz. Oszaleję od tych papierów – jęknęła z lekko udawaną rozpaczą, po czym uśmiech rozpromienił jej twarz. – Kawa, niech ci Merlin błogosławi i w dzieciach wynagrodzi, dobry człowieku. Jestem tu od szóstej rano, minęliśmy się z Ronem w drzwiach.  
\- Czy skończyło się to chwilką namiętności na schodach?  
\- Mhm, mój mąż namiętnie opadł na kanapę i zanim zamknęłam mieszkanie słychać było jego chrapanie. Całonocna akcja aurorska, w której uczestniczył też nasz złoty chłopiec. Ja do późna siedziałam z Ginny i obgadywałyśmy was wszystkich.  
Bill roześmiał się i położył przed kobietą teczkę z dokumentami i kubek z kawą.  
\- Kobiety… - sarknął.  
\- Właśnie, co słychać u twojej pięknej żony i uroczych dzieci?  
\- Żona nadal piękna, dzieci głośne, a najmłodsze zaczęło przemieszczać się bez ingerencji osób trzecich. Czasem mam ochotę je pożreć. Ale to z miłości! – dodał szybko, żeby zatrzeć niepokojące wrażenie, jakie jego słowa wywarły na Hermionie. 

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się, lekko skrępowana ostatnią informacją. Wiedziała, że atak wilkołaka kilka lat temu nie skończył się dla szwagra jedynie miłością do krwistych steków, jak to kiedyś ze śmiechem skomentowano. Sprawa nie była taka prosta i gdyby nie długotrwała pomoc Remusa, a także jej zdolności do warzenia eliksirów, Bill nie byłby teraz w tak dobrym stanie. Chociaż zdarzało mu się wspomnieć o „wilczych pragnieniach”, jak to nazywali, to zazwyczaj robił to tylko w obecności Hermiony. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tą kobietę nie tak łatwo jest wprowadzić w stan permanentnego przerażenia, a ponadto mógł liczyć na jej pomoc w tej kwestii. Mała buteleczka eliksiru „Spokojnego snu” zawsze znajdowała się w jej torebce.

\- Dobrze, mój ulubiony szwagrze. Bierzmy się do roboty. Kawa stygnie, a gobliny się niecierpliwią.

*

24 grudnia 

Wigilia w Norze. Do siedemnastego roku życia Hermiona spędzała święta z rodzicami, zwykle jeździli na narty i spędzali tydzień w ośrodku uzdrowiskowym, nie zwracali sobie głowy uroczystą kolacją czy rodzinnym ubieraniem choinki. Boże Narodzenie było dla nich zasłużonym urlopem, a gloryfikowanie tradycji stało się czymś zupełnie zbędnym. Dopiero w Norze dziewczyna poznała całkiem inny rodzaj magii. Czarodzieje obchodzili święta w sposób, który zarówno Hermionę, jak i Harry’ego oczarował do tego stopnia, że po kilku rodzinnych spotkaniach nie wyobrażali sobie powrotu do poprzednich obchodów świąt. Już kilka dni przed wieczerzą dom Weasleyów wypełniał się zapachami gotowanych potraw, słodkim głosem Celestyny Warbeck i zabieganymiludźmi, zajętymi wykonaniem zadań przydzielonych przez panią Weasley. Gdyby ktoś na chwilę zatrzymał się w przedpokoju, zaobserwowałby całą rodzinę rudzielców, którzy przemierzali dom przyspieszonym krokiem. Mijali się na schodach, w korytarzach i pokojach, poganiani podenerwowanym głosem Molly. George z naręczem firanek zbiegał po schodach do pralni, mijając się z Billem, który z piwnicy wynosił pudła pełne światełek i ozdób choinkowych. Ginny i pani Weasley prawie nie wychodziły z kuchni, magia tylko w niewielkim stopniu usprawniała i przyspieszała gotowanie ogromnej ilości jedzenia. Reszta Weasleyów zajęta była niekończącymi się porządkami, odgnamianiem ogrodu i unikaniem napadów złości pani Weasley.

Z czasem do właścicieli rudych czupryn dołączyli też inni. Kobieta z długimi, srebrzystymi włosami, posiadacz czarnych, niemożliwych do okiełznania kosmyków i dziewczyna z brązowymi lokami, które jeszcze bardziej puszyły się i skręcały pod wpływem gorąca i pary obecnej w kuchni. Talent do gotowania był u Hermiony szczątkowy, toteż przez większość czasu ukrywała się w niewielkiej bibliotece Nory, by nie plątać się pod nogami i nie wyglądać na bezużyteczną. Zwykle przeglądała tam stare, szkolne podręczniki, smokerskie książki Charliego i pełne emocjonujących historii opowiadania o łamaczach zaklęć. Tego roku znowu otrzymała odpowiedzialne zadanie pakowania prezentów dla całej rodziny. W te święta jej sweter znowu miał paskudny, brunatny kolor, dostawała takie od czasu ślubu i przestało jej to już przeszkadzać. Zaczęła za to doszukiwać się w tym drugiego dna i mimo całej serdeczności, jaką teściowa jej okazywała, jasne było, że nie darzy synowej ciepłymi uczuciami. Biblioteka znajdowała się na poddaszu, więc Hermiona zdążyła usłyszeć kroki na schodach na długo przed skrzypnięciem drzwi i nieśmiałym stuknięciu we framugę. Odłożyła sweter, który miała otrzymać i zaczęła mocować się z kolejną kokardą, próbując ukryć zażenowanie malujące się na jej twarzy. Antypatia Molly Weasley powinna być jej obojętna.

W drzwiach, nonszalancko oparty o framugę, stał Bill. Hermiona odruchowo pomyślała, że Bill zawsze jest nonszalancki lub co najmniej bezpretensjonalny i cholernie wyluzowany. Mimo że był ojcem trójki fantastycznych dzieciaków i odpowiedzialnym pracownikiem Banku Czarodziejów, zachował w sobie coś z odważnego łamacza uroków, żyjącego i pracującego pod gorącym słońcem Egiptu. Najstarszy z Weasleyów miał w sobie coś, co można by uznać za zwierzęcy magnetyzm (od czasu ataku Greybacka nie mówiło się o tym głośno), a tak naprawdę było niewymuszonym urokiem i inteligencją, która pierwsza rzucała się w oczy.

\- Dziewczyno, skończyłaś? Mama mówi, że za chwilę będą podawać do stołu i żebyśmy się wszyscy zebrali. – Wyjął różdżkę z futerału na nadgarstku i rzucił na prezenty zaklęcie transportujące. Przez otwarte drzwi było słychać, jak magiczna kartka przypięta na lodówce, wykrzykuje głosem Molly „Jeszcze mus czekoladowy! Niech nikt nie zapomni o musie!”. – W tym roku mama oszalała do reszty. Wyobraź sobie, że ojciec nadal męczy się z zaklęciem powiększającym, ponoć nie zmieścimy się w jadalni. Ma nas być osiemnaścioro, czekamy jeszcze na Charliego, za parę minut ma świstoklik z Rumunii. No, wstawaj! – pospieszył Bill Hermionę i podał jej rękę. Kobieta wstała i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

\- Uh, cieszę się, że będą wszyscy. Nareszcie jakaś odmiana, mam już serdecznie dość tej stagnacji. Dom, praca, dom, zakupy, praca – westchnęła Hermiona. – Mogłabym słuchać opowieści Charlie'ego przez cały czas, są niesamowite. To taka miła odmiana od codzienności.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na widok jej rozmarzonej miny. Już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że bratowej brakowało przygód. Wojna była dla nich wszystkich traumatycznym przeżyciem, ale wiązała się z nieustannymi zastrzykami adrenaliny i emocji. Żyli w strachu, ale strach wywoływał w nich odwagę i dodawał siły do walki. Długo czekali na tę znienawidzoną przez Hermionę stabilizację, na spokój. Jednak doskonale ją rozumiał. Porzucił swoją ukochaną pracę po to, by wesprzeć rodzinę w Anglii, po wojnie ustatkował się, posadził drzewo i takie tam. Lecz ciągle czuł niedosyt, czegoś nieustannie mu brakowało. 

Tęsknota Billa kryła się w gorących piaskach pustyni, w zapieczętowanych sarkofagach i starożytnych klątwach. Tak, on i Hermiona byli ludźmi tego samego typu, tacy adrenalinowi narkomani. Usłyszał kiedyś to określenie od swojego przełożonego w Egipcie i uznał je za idealnie opisujące jego charakter. 

\- Chodź, dziewczyno. Trzeba zrujnować te kulinarne dzieła sztuki, nad którymi panie pracowały tak długo.  
\- Z dziką przyjemnością – odparła i zeszła po schodach za rudzielcem. 

*

\- Wyobraźcie sobie, wszyscy krzyczą, słychać tylko wrzaski i trzask napiętych lin. Smok szarpie się jak oszalały, wokół niego świszczą zaklęcia. Musieliśmy odsunąć matkę od jej młodych. Zareagowała jak każda samica, której odebrano dzieci. Postanowiła wymordować nas co do łba. Nagle z łagodnego walijskiego zrobił nam się rogogon w rui. Nie, to też mało powiedziane. Fred, na litość Merlina, przystopuj trochę z tą Ognistą. Jeszcze chwila i Ron skończy pod stołem!

Był późny wieczór, kolacja minęła w miłej atmosferze pełnej rodzinnych opowieści, ciepłych rozmów i spojrzeń posyłanych ponad półmiskami. Dzieci, wyczerpane ilością wrażeń, zostały zaprowadzone do łóżek. Dziewczynki kładły się ściskając w rączkach nowe przytulanki i lalki, mały Louis ślinił zapamiętale zielony kocyk w testrale. Ginny także poszła do łóżka, ucałowała męża na dobranoc i z surową miną przykazała mu, by nie spędził całej nocy upijając się z Fredem i Ronem. 

Mężczyźni wypijali kieliszek Ognistej za każdym razem, gdy w piosence Celestyny padało słowo „miłość”, nie wybiła jeszcze jedenasta, gdy z godności Ronalda pozostały strzępy. Hermiona przyglądała się kątem oka męskiej zabawie, lecz wolała nie ingerować w zachowanie męża. Wolała przysłuchiwać się opowieściom Charliego, sączyć wino i wygrzewać się przy kominku. Była najedzona i rozleniwiona, toteż nie dała się sprowokować.

\- W pewnym momencie smoczyca strzeliła mi płomieniem prosto pod stopy. Niby w porządku, bo przecież jestem przyzwyczajony. Jednak coś jej się tam w środku porąbało i wzrosła temperatura jej oddechu. Taka była wściekła! Piasek, na którym staliśmy zaczął przetapiać się w szkło, niewyobrażalna temperatura… - kontynuował rozemocjonowany Charlie, wymachując rękami i rozchlapując wokół siebie krople bursztynowego płynu. – Rozumiecie? Walijski zielony! Z czymś takim się jeszcze nie spotkałem.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Podejrzewała, że natura matek była czasem niezrozumiała nawet dla nich samych.

„Przyjdź w mym kociołku zamieszaj,  
A jeśli dobrze to zrobisz.  
Na nic już więcej nie czekaj,  
Bo nocą cię ktoś wynagrodzi.”

\- A jah słysze hociołek to tesz piję?  
\- Tesz – powiedział z przekonaniem Fred i rozlał współgraczom następną kolejkę.

Percy i Audrey siedzieli, przytuleni ciasno, na jednym fotelu. Mężczyzna głaskał ciężarną żonę po brzuchu, a ona obserwowała go spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Sielanka. Hermiona podziwiała przemianę Percy’ego, jednak to, co wyprawiał tuż przed drugą wojną było dla niej wręcz obrzydliwe. Lecz, o proszę, syn marnotrawny przyjęty na łono rodziny. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy dosięgają go jeszcze wyrzuty sumienia, nie zgadzała się na to, by usprawiedliwiać jego ówczesne decyzje tym, że był młody. Większość z nich była młoda i każdy miał różdżkę przyłożoną do skroni. Przez lata, och Merlinie, przez długie lata. Nawet teraz czuła się, jakby ktoś trzymał ją pod groźbą rzucenia Cruciatusa. Za nieposłuszeństwo? Za brak entuzjazmu? 

Na korytarzu rozległy się ciche kroki i do salonu weszła Fleur z Louisem w ramionach.  
\- Bill – zwróciła się do męża. – Ti tu zostań, a ja muszę aportować się do Muszelki. Mały tu nie zaśni, a już bardzo zmęczony.   
Bill przytaknął, pożegnał się z rodziną i zapewnił żonę, że jutro z samego rana pojawi się w domu z córkami. Fleur aportowała się z cichym trzaskiem. 

Pijacka zabawa zaczęła tracić sens, gdy przy stole został tylko jeden gracz. Śmiechy dobiegające z drugiego końca pokoju ucichły, a Fred został sam. Powoli, z namaszczeniem kończył dopijać ostatnią butelkę whisky. Ron i Harry przysnęli na kanapie, oparci o siebie, okulary Pottera niebezpiecznie zsunęły się na czubek nosa. Molly i Arthur już dawno poszli spać, Nora była domem tylko wtedy, gdy wszystkie ich dzieci były na miejscu. Stawała się przystanią, gdzie sen przychodził z łatwością. Hermiona z czułością myślała o całej rodzinie Weasleyów, o wszystkich, którzy ją otaczali. W takie wieczory jak ten, wierzyła w szczęście.

\- Knut za twoje myśli, dziewczyno.  
Hermiona popatrzyła na Billa zaskoczona, płomienie odbijały się w jej oczach. Blask ognia tańczył na ich twarzach. Wirował na zmarszczonym czole Charliego, oświetlał śpiących mężczyzn, leżącego na dywanie George’a, który dla zabawy gasił różdżką i ponownie podpalał świece na choince.  
\- Nie są warte nawet tyle – odpowiedziała szeptem i podeszła do Rona. Położyła dłoń na jego piegowatym policzku i podjęła próbę obudzenia go. – Chodź Kocie, wracamy do domu.  
Trzask aportacji i cisza. Bill dopił swojego drinka i zapatrzył się w ogień. I powiedział w przestrzeń:

\- Kiedyś znajdziesz siłę, by pójść do przodu i zostawić za sobą to, co kiedyś było wszystkim, to nie boli tak bardzo. Trzeba znaleźć w sobie nową odwagę i nie płakać, nie odwracać się. Niczego nie wolno żałować. Musisz zapomnieć o Egipcie, dziewczynko – wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając zdziwionych braci.   
Skrzypnęły zamykane drzwi.

*

Pierwszy raz umówili się w małej, zadymionej knajpie. Czekała na niego trzy godziny, wypiła dwie kawy i prawie skończyła czytać książkę. Od nadmiaru kofeiny zaczęły trząść się jej ręce i przez jakiś czas nie mogła w nich utrzymać filiżanki. W końcu przyszedł.   
Wszedł i usiadł dokładnie na wprost niej. Zdaje się, że rozmyślnie wybrał fioletowy fotel, popielaty stał bliżej kobiety. Dobry ruch. Wystarczająco daleko, by bez zażenowania patrzeć jej w oczy i wystarczająco blisko, by sięgnąć po roztrzęsioną dłoń.

\- Zawsze masz takie zimne palce, Anno?   
\- Mam słabe krążenie – odpowiedziała szybko. – Czasem wydaje mi się, że posiadanie przeze mnie pulsu jest czymś w rodzaju cudu.  
Rudzielec roześmiał się i mocniej ścisnął jej rękę.  
\- Oho, wydaje mi się, że twoje tętno jest wystarczająco dobre. Chciałbym cię zabrać na kolację.  
\- Chciałabym, żebyś zabrał mnie na kolację, Fred.

Przez chwilę pomyślała, że może, ale tylko może to mógłby być on. Ten facet, który zupełnie nie był w jej guście, ten, który odprowadził ją pijaną w sztok do domu, ale nie zapomniał zostawić numeru telefonu na kartce wsuniętej pod drzwi. 

Później okazało się, że mieszka nad sklepem, który prowadzi z bratem. Dowiedziała się też, że to on był TYM Weasleyem, o którego ucieczce mówiono w Hogwarcie do tej pory. Niespodziewanie dla niej samej uznała, że fantastycznie całuje. Nagle polubiła zapach tytoniu i Ognistej, zapach jego skóry drażnił jej nozdrza w fantastyczny, podniecający sposób. I… och, Anna chyba nigdy nie rozbierała się tak szybko.

*

Przez rozchylone zasłony wpadały pierwsze promienie słońca, było bardzo wcześnie, a poranek zapowiadał się chłodny. Hermiona naciągnęła kołdrę na odsłonięte ramie męża i przytuliła się do jego pleców. Zamruczał w odpowiedzi, pasma jej włosów łaskotały go i zaczynał wybudzać się ze snu. Zmienił pozycję, tak, by móc wziąć ją w ramiona.

\- Miłości moja, śpij – wychrypiał zaspanym głosem.  
\- Nie mogę spać, bo idę do pracy. Ty też nie możesz spać, bo idziesz do mamy. Obiecałeś jej pomóc z uporządkowaniem ogrodu.  
\- Ale czy to nie miało być po południu? – zapytał Ron z nutą nadziei w głosie. – O, na gacie Merlina, kobieto! Nie gryź mnie! Aluzju poniał, poniał, jak cholera. Wstaję, ale najpierw się zemszczę.

Mieszkanie Weasleyów wypełniło się perlistym śmiechem i żartobliwym błaganiem o pomoc.  
\- Gdzie cię mogę jeszcze ugryźć? W kolanko? W brzuszek? – zagadywał Ron, schowany pod kołdrą.

Tego dnia Hermiona okropnie spóźniła się do pracy.


End file.
